Stephanie's Horse Jumping (41367)
Stephanie's Horse Jumping is a set released in the winter of 2019. Official Description Get ready for a day of showjumping at Stephanie's toy horse stable! Play at being a showjumping champion with LEGO Friends 41567 Stephanie’s Horse Jumping set. Before the contest lovingly wash and prepare the horses at the toy horse stable. Once the competition starts ride around the course, navigating the horse jump toys and taking care not to knock off the rails. Spectators can take in the action and enjoy a drink from the viewing balcony. The action is captured on a TV camera then beamed up to a screen on the balcony. Competitors then take their place on the podium for the trophy-giving. Includes 2 mini-dolls: Stephanie and Zack, plus 2 horse figures. *Includes 2 mini-dolls: Stephanie and Zack, plus 2 horse figures. *Features 2 stables, a grooming and washing area, viewing balcony, horseshoe podium and jumps. *Accessory elements include a TV camera, binoculars, pitchfork, carrots, hay, 2 cocktail glasses with cherries, 2 saddles and 2 bridles. *Grooming accessory elements pack includes brushes, sponge, spray bottle, rosettes, bows and a comb. *Use the grooming area to clean and care for the toy horses. *Help LEGO Friends Stephanie and Zack canter around the course on the horse toy figures for kids, tackling the jumps. *Relax on the balcony while watching the equestrian action play out beneath. *LEGO Friends sets encourage creative play, and make building imaginative and fun. *Stables measure over 6” (17cm) high, 9” (24cm) wide and 3” (10cm) deep. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Saddle up for a showjumping spectacle with Stephanie and Zack. Help them prepare their horses, Paddy and Lucy, in the tack room for their big competition day at the horse show. Clean them up at the horse washing station then groom them to get them looking their best. Put on their saddle and bridle in the horse stable and they are ready to go! Watch as Stephanie and Zack tackle the jumps to see if they can score a place on the starry horseshoe podium. Fun Facts * Both Stephanie and Zack's torso is exclusive to this set. * In 2019 a build idea for the set, titled "Chariot", was released on LEGO Life. The description and images can be viewed below. ** The build idea shows Stephanie's head piece in the required pieces image, but Zack's head piece is shown on the mini-doll in other images. LEGO Life Build Idea: Chariot Stephanie has made herself a sweet-looking chariot and hitched it up to her favorite horse. Now she can ride it around the horse show so everyone can see it. She can even invite her friends to go for rides with her. Get ready to ride! Build this cool chariot and then share your creation on the LEGO Life app! AB41367-1.jpeg|The required pieces. AB41367-4.jpeg|The build. AB41367-2.jpeg|A birds-eye view of the chariot. AB41367-3.jpeg|Stephanie riding the chariot. Gallery 41367-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41367 alt2.jpg|Stephanie clearing a jump on Paddy. 41367 alt3.jpg|The jumps. 41367 alt5.jpg|Blueprint showing the scale of the set compared to a LEGO minifigure. 41367_alt4.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Winter 2019 Wave Category:Stephanie Sets